


Road Trippin', Ass Kickin', Girl Kissin'

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2016, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fluff, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, speeding away from the burning wreckage of a Hydra base in a stolen SUV technically counts as a road trip, right? Daisy thinks so, at least, and it's not like Bobbi or Jemma mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trippin', Ass Kickin', Girl Kissin'

**Author's Note:**

> OT3, baby!
> 
> Written for the femslash february trope bingo 2016
> 
> [Pssst: check out my tumblr, too, pls](http://movepastthefeeling.tumblr.com)

“Alright, are we all okay?” Bobbi asks.

“I’m good,” Daisy says, patting out the charred shoulder of her combat suit.

“I’m fine,” Jemma says. “I’m just surprised at how large the Hydra presence was.”

The three SHIELD agents are speeding away from the burning wreckage of what once was a Hydra base in a stolen SUV. They had just barely made it out of there before the whole place went up in flames (which, to be fair, was only _kind of_ Daisy’s fault).

“Seriously. How does Hydra always have so much funding?” Daisy asks. “And so many members?”

“Well, I've heard,” Jemma says, leaning forward as if she's about to reveal some information of grave importance. “If you cut one head off...”

“‘Two more shall take its place.’ Yeah, got it,” Daisy says.

“I hate to say it,” Bobbi says, cutting into the conversation. “But I think we’re going to have to drive back to base. If the Hydra air presence is even half of what they claimed it is…”

“Bye, bye extraction team,” Daisy says. “Gotcha.”  

“We’ll be driving for a while here. Even I speed the whole way there it’s probably going to take a few hours or so,” Bobbi says.

“Road trip!” Daisy announces. “In that case, I’m going to the middle seats to cuddle with Jemma.”

Jemma giggles as Daisy crawls from the passenger side seat to the middle row. Daisy wraps her arms around Jemma from the side and rests her head on Jemma’s shoulder.  

“Oh, sure, just leave Bobbi all alone in the front to drive,” Bobbi says. “You awful, adorable little weirdos.”

Jemma and Daisy just laugh, and Bobbi really can’t be mad at them

“Oh! I actually have a playlist for such a moment,” Jemma says, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

“Do you really have a playlist for running away from bad guys?” Daisy asks.

“No, I have a road trip playlist,” Jemma says matter-of-factly. “I like to be prepared.”

Jemma pulls an auxiliary cord out of her pocket as well, because of course she just has an aux cord with her. She has Bobbi plug it into the center console of the SUV and starts playing her carefully designed playlist.

The opening piano chords of “Thunder Road” begin playing over the speakers.

“Bruce Springsteen? Really?” Daisy asks. “When did you become American?’

“It’s a classic,” Jemma says, putting her arm around Daisy’s shoulders.

Jemma’s hand closes around the charred left shoulder of Daisy’s combat suit, and she flinches back in surprise.

“When did you get burned?” Jemma asks.

“Uh, remember when that Hydra dude with the flamethrower came around?” Daisy asks. “And then that whole squad of Hydra dues with flamethrowers followed him? Yeah, then.”

“Are you okay?” Jemma asks, sounding casually concerned.

“I’m fine. I might end up with a really cool scar on my shoulder, though,” Daisy says.

“I know Jemma’s gonna find that sexy!” Bobbi calls out from the front seat.

Jemma squeaks.

\---

“Punch buggy!” Daisy announces.

She quickly winds up and slugs Jemma on the shoulder. Jemma swears in pain.

“What was that for?” Jemma asks.

“What, do they not have punch buggy in England?” Daisy asks. “Did the queen ban it or something?”

Jemma sighs.

“Play nice back there, kids!” Bobbi says.

                                                                            ---

“Someone else drive for a bit. I want to cuddle with Jemma,” Bobbi announces plainly.

Bobbi pulls the SUV over. It’s a little bit risky to stop, but there’s been no sign of Hydra pursuit so far and she’s getting a bit lonely sitting by herself up front.

“Alright, needy,” Daisy teases. “How come you don’t want to cuddle with me?”

Bobbi rolls her eyes. Daisy just chuckles and moves up to the driver’s seat while Bobbi lies down on the middle row of seats, resting her head on Jemma’s lap and folding her legs up to fit inside the SUV. Jemma absentmindedly begins to run her fingers through Bobbi’s golden hair.

Daisy pulls away from the side of the road, and they’re off again.

“Great. Now I’m going to have to listen to you two nerds talk about cellular pathways or enzyme reactions or whatever,” Daisy comments.

“Oh! I actually found this great paper about UV radiation and _C. elegans_ ,” Jemma says. “So the premise is…”

“Oh my god, I was just saying that to make fun of you two,” Daisy says. “I didn’t want you to actually start talking about _science_.”

“That sounds really interesting, Jemma, please continue,” Bobbi says, grinning.

“See, someone appreciates my interests,” Jemma says.

Daisy just sighs dramatically and focuses on the road.

“So, as I was saying, they were testing the effects of UV radiation on a specific pathway…”

“Oh my god!” Daisy groans.

Daisy turns up the music. The last time conversation Jemma and Bobbi had about _C. elegans_ ended up lasting for three hours. They had to reschedule their movie night and everything! Daisy doesn’t get it – _C. elegans_ is just a microscopic worm.

                                                                            ---

“And I would walk five hundred miles!” the three women sing in unison. “And I would walk five hundred more just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door!”

                                                                            ---

“Okay, driving is super boring,” Daisy announces. “Jemma, it’s your turn.”

“Alright, Daisy, get your ethnically-ambiguous butt back here,” Bobbi says, grinning.

They stop the SUV again and do a quick swap of seating arrangements once again – now Jemma’s in the driver’s seat, with Daisy and Bobbi in the middle seats.

“‘Ethnically ambiguous? Really?’” Daisy asks as she leans her head against Bobbi’s shoulder.

“We’re only dating you in order to increase our diversity quotas,” Jemma jokes.

“We’re in a polyamorous relationship. I think that’s enough diversity in itself,” Daisy says.

Bobbi and Jemma both laugh.

                                                                            ---

“Can we stop for food?” Daisy asks suddenly.

“Seriously?” Jemma asks.

“I’m really hungry,” Daisy says.

“We’re trying to avoid being tracked by Hydra,” Jemma says. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to stop for food.”

“Alright, fine. I’m probably just hungry from fighting _all_ of those _super strong_ Hydra agents,” Daisy says. “I had to use my earthquake powers _so much_. I don’t know if I’ll make it until…”

“You know, it’s probably alright if we stop at a drive-through,” Bobbi says. “If only to stop Daisy from whining for the rest of the trip.”

“Yes!” Daisy exclaims, pumping her fist in the air. “See? Bobbi loves me.”

“I was kind of making fun of you, actually,” Bobbi says.

“Okay, whatever, Bobbi,” Daisy says. “I just want a cheeseburger and fries. Sue me.”  

Jemma sighs, but takes the next off-ramp nonetheless. By now, she’s more or less used to Daisy’s weird food cravings. They successfully go through the next fast food drive-through that they see, and Daisy immediately starts munching down on her food.

The three women fail to notice, though, the unmarked, black sedan that has followed them from the off-ramp to the fast food restaurant.

“I can’t believe you didn’t have any money on you,” Jemma says. “You _are_ going to pay me back for that.”  

“Why would I carry money with me? All the pockets on this tactical suit are for, like, ammo and grenades and cool tech stuff,” Daisy says, her mouth still stuffed full of burger.

“Just pay me back,” Jemma repeats.

“What if…” Daisy says, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. “I repay you later. Tonight. In bed. Get where I’m going with this?”

A burst of laughter escapes Bobbi’s mouth while Jemma turns around and glares at Daisy. Daisy just shrugs, looking nonplussed.

“Are you offering sexual favors in exchange for one hamburger?” Jemma asks.

“And fries!” Daisy says.

“No, Daisy,” Jemma says. “I expect that sort of thing anyway.”

Daisy raises an eyebrow at that.

“Don’t mess with Queen Simmons,” Bobbi says, shrugging.

                                                                            ---

The drive is fairly quiet from there on out. Daisy and Bobbi, both exhausted from the mission (fighting through a veritable army of Hydra goons isn’t easy work), have both dozed off. Jemma looks at them fondly through the rear-view mirror – they look so peaceful in sleep, and moments of respite like this are far and few between.

Right then, though, Jemma notices a black SUV emerge from the traffic behind them and pulls up to the right side of the SUV. A few minutes later, another one pulls up on the other side. Then, one comes up right behind them.  

“Oh no,” Jemma says to herself.

“Something wrong?” Bobbi asks sleepily.

Bobbo yawns and stretches as two more black SUVs pull up from behind. Jemma speeds up, and the veritable fleet of black cars around her follow suit.

“Either there’s a very specific convention in town, or we’re being followed,” Jemma says.

“Okay. Speed up, take the next off-ramp, and find a quiet side street to stop in,” Bobbi says.

 “Are you going to…?” Jemma starts.

“Beat them all up?” Bobbi asks “That’s the idea.”

“Why are you people talking?” Daisy groans groggily.

“We’re being followed,” Bobbi says. “Hydra’s found us.”

“Damn it,” Daisy says. “I told you we shouldn’t have stopped for fast food, Jemma.”

“Shut up, you,” Jemma says.

Jemma does as Bobbi says, abruptly speeding up and overtaking the black SUV to her right as she takes the next off-ramp she can get to. After a short bout of very frantic driving with a horde of black cars somewhat comically following her every move, Jemma finds an abandoned industrial area to pull into. She stops the car and waits, Bobbi and Daisy tensed up and ready to fight.

The black cars swarm around their SUV and, naturally, Hydra goons flood out of the SUVs, weapons drawn as they surround the stolen SUV.

“You ready, rock star?” Bobbi asks.

“Yup,” Daisy says. “Oh, rock star! I get that nickname now. Like, I have these earthquake powers that let me shake rocks, and…”

“Just do what you’re going to do!” Jemma whispers harshly.

“Fine, pushy,” Daisy grumbles.

Daisy extends her gauntlet-clad hands out, closes her eyes, and focuses on the resonant frequency of the ground around her. She keys in on a circle of ground around the SUV and imagines it shaking violently, uncontrollably, but only in that tight, contained circle.

Right on cue, the earth begins to shake, knocking the Hydra goons off their feet and sending chunks of asphalt flying up to hit them.

After a few moments, Daisy stops the shaking, and the Hydra forces are in disarray. Bobbi nods, and all three women come bursting out of the SUV. One Hydra goon has managed to make it a bit too close to the side of the SUV, and Bobbi slams the door right in his face as she steps out. The Hydra agent flies backward and skids along the pavement before slumping to the ground, unconscious.

Daisy uses controlled blasts of vibrational energy to make sure the Hydra thugs stay down, Bobbi discourages any retaliation with her batons, and Jemma cleans up with her ICER.

They tear through the remaining Hydra forces quickly, leaving them all groaning in pain on the pavement.  

“Well, that went well,” Bobbi comments casually.

One Hydra agent still has some fight left in him, though, and is desperately crawling towards the closest assault rifle.

“Hydra!” he shouts. “Cut off one head! Two more shall…”

“You want to take this one, Daisy?” Bobbi asks.

“Nah, I’ll pass this one off to Jemma,” Daisy says.

“Fine, lazy,” Bobbi says.

Daisy throws her hands up in disbelief.

“Lazy?” Daisy asks. “Really?”

Bobbi just shrugs.

Jemma takes aim and shoots the Hydra agent with her ICER right as his hand closes around the grip of the assault rifle. He slumps to the ground, now out for good.

“Nice,” Daisy says.

“I’m going to attribute our success here to my playlist keeping us adequately prepared to fight unsavory elements at any moment,” Jemma says.

“Not to us being total badasses?” Bobbi asks.

“Well, that helps,” Jemma says.

The three women stand there for a moment, surveying the wreckage surrounding them. Bobbi nods slowly, feeling good about the work they just did.  

“Can we go home now?” Daisy asks, breaking the silence. “I want to have sex with both of you at the same time.”

“Daisy!” Jemma exclaims, sounding scandalized.

“No, that sounds good. Let’s go,” Bobbi says, heading back to the SUV.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Daisy isn't really this bratty in the show, it's just fun to write her that way
> 
> And, as always, I love any feedback. I get especially hyped for longer, constructive feedback, but I love hearing really anything from you guys. If feedback had a fanclub, I'd be its first member


End file.
